Where Dreams Take You
by gleefully-finchel
Summary: Sequel to "From This Moment On" Takes place 2 years after Finn's attack from his stalker and Finn and Rachel's hospital wedding. What happened to "One Night Stand"? Did Rachel get the part on Broadway? Is Quinn still causing trouble for Finn and Rachel? Find out in the new installment "Where Dreams Take You"
1. Chapter 1

**Where Dreams Take You**

Rachel was staring out the window as the rain was coming down on the pane of glass in the back of the rehearsal hall. Her phone was sitting on the windowsill as she waited for Finn's call. He always called at 5pm. Always. She looked at her watch, 4:55. She leaned her head against the cool glass and closed her eyes. It had been three weeks since she had last seen him. "One Night Stand" had been signed by Atlantic records two years ago. Six months after Finn and Rachel had gotten married that day in the hospital when she had almost lost him. It had been two short years, but nothing about their lives was the same.

Blaine quit his job at the firm, opting to spend his full attention to the band. His father was furious but Blaine's skill around contracts and legal terms came in handy as Blaine took on the day to day activities of making sure they weren't taken advantage of. Kurt spent all his time working on costumes for "Phantom of the Opera" until one day he realized that design was his calling. He built himself up one stitch at a time, moving on to work on costumes for the production of "Wicked". Sam, newly single was making waves across the country as one of the music world's hottest bachelors. Puck settled down with Quinn, who strangely enough was one of Rachel's closest friends in the past two years. Puck and Quinn had weekly dinners with Beth and Shelby, and had recently gotten hitched when Puck dragged Quinn off to Vegas, proposing to her in the middle of the fountain at The Bellagio, his version of the biggest pool he had ever seen.

Finn finished school but put his career on hold when the band got signed. He focused full time on writing music, even earning a production credit for their first album. He still got letters now and then from the state correctional facility, always signed "Your love, April" that he would quickly burn and throw away in the bin in the back of the house. He would laugh it off and tell Rachel that "Crazy April must not have taken her meds that day" but Rachel knew it was something that would always haunt him. The first few months after the attack he would wake up in a sweat, holding his side as he would fling himself out of bed screaming her name. He would always reassure her that he was fine and eventually the nightmares stopped. Puck even began joking with him about getting his ass kicked by a girl, to which Finn would always remind him that he was the one wearing the apron and drinking from an invisible tea cup on most nights.

And Rachel, well she didn't get her role on "Wicked"; in fact she didn't get a role for eight months. She got frustrated, she felt like quitting, but Finn never let her give up. Instead she auditioned for anything that came across her desk. She worked harder, practicing every night on her voice, dancing, getting her acting just right until a role fell into her lap. She wasn't even auditioning that day. She showed up with Kurt, helping him carry in rungs of fabric and string. The two of them were playing around on the set of "Wicked", a dream come true for them, when they realized they weren't alone. She was offered the role of Maureen in "Rent" the next day. Things had been crazy ever since.

Rachel was distracted from her thoughts when she heard her phone buzzing against the wooden shelf by the window. She picked it up quickly. "Finn?" She said excitedly.

"Hey baby. Sorry I think was a couple minutes late tonight." His voice echoed through the speaker, the sound of Puck and Sam discussing the merits of having a hulk on your team in Avengers.

She looked at her watch and laughed, 5:02. Finn was always so serious about calling her every night at the same time. It was one way that he promised her that even though they weren't together every night, nothing was going to change between them. "I think I can deal with two minutes, Finn." She said half seriously.

"I would have called on time but Puck had some stupid idea to take the stairs up to the room…something about my 'unsightly bagel rolls' needing a work out." Finn groaned on the other end and she knew that he hated it when Puck ribbed him about his weight. Finn was in no way fat or out of shape, but he gave up years ago trying to look like Puck, and the attack had left him with a lot of pain in his back that made heavy exercise unbearable for him.

"Well you tell Noah that I like my husband just the way he is. And I happen to think those little love handles of yours are sexy." She giggled into the phone as she looked at the photo of her and Finn on her dressing room table. It was from their last trip back to Ohio, Rachel was sitting on the swings in the back of the elementary school and Finn was standing in front of her, leaning over as he kissed her cheek. A memory made possible by Kurt who was never far from his camera. "I miss you Finn." She sighed softly.

"I know baby. I miss you too." His voice was soft and she could hear a door shutting and the sounds of everyone else in the room drown away.

The other end of the line was silent for a moment. Three weeks felt like an eternity. "Where are you today?" She said, interrupting the thick silence.

"Um…Missouri. We leave in the morning. I think we're headed to North Carolina or one of the Carolina's. I never know. I just make Blaine tell me before we get on stage where we are so I don't shout the wrong state or something dumb."

"Well you could never say anything dumb."

"Yeah, I leave that up to Kyle." Finn joked. The two had become friends, but Finn never fully trusted him after his infatuation with Rachel.

"When are you coming back this way?" Rachel asked quietly. She didn't have a break in her show for another month, leaving the state was out of the question and she never let her understudy cover for her. She was Rachel Hudson after all; she was on that stage every night and had never missed a show, even the one time she had come down with the flu. She had Kurt make her some herbal tea in the morning and was back on stage by nightfall. She was nothing if not determined.

"We're headed west soon. Pretty sure we've got Texas and Arizona coming up. That usually means California is up next." She could hear the heaviness in his voice. Being apart wasn't easy on their marriage. They would go months without seeing each other. But they were living their dreams. They had everything they had ever hoped for, except for that whole, being in the same space part. When she didn't speak for a moment, he finally broke in. "You're doing alright though, right? The house is ok? Kurt's taking care of everything right?"

Rachel smiled to herself, enjoying Finn's protective nature washing over her. "I'm fine Finn. Kurt and I are doing everything we need to. I'm a big girl."

Finn laughed. "Well on the inside you are."

"Hey, just because you aren't here doesn't mean I can't glare at you for calling me short."

"Oh no, the Rachel Hudson death glare." He mocked.

"Mr. Hudson, you would be wise to be afraid of my death glare if you have any intention of getting in my pants when I see you again."

"Hey now, you don't joke about sex. That's sacred babe. You can't withhold that when we barely see each other as it is." His voice was calm with a slight air of concern to it and it caused the smile to grow on her face.

"Relax, you know better than I do that I wouldn't last two minutes if I tried to withhold sex from you after months of being apart." She felt her cheeks get warm just thinking about touching him again.

"It's my charm right?" He said with a chuckle.

"That and your adorable little bagel rolls." She heard him scoff into the receiver and she giggled loudly.

"Man I miss your face when you laugh."

Her laughing stopped immediately and she sighed. "I'll find a way to get to one of your shows if you're not coming this way soon." She knew Kurt was missing Blaine as much as she missed Finn and would jump at the chance for an impromptu flight out of town.

She could hear pounding on the door and muffled sounds as he put his hand to the phone receiver. "Alright give me two minutes." She heard him tell whoever was at the door. "Sorry babe, I gotta run. We need to catch dinner before the show."

Rachel sighed heavily and touched her hand to the picture frame in front of her. "I'll be thinking of you. I love you, Finn."

"I love you too, Rach. Always."

The phone clicked in her ear and the line went dead. She looked out the window as the rain continued to come down in New York, soaking the streets below. There was a knock at her door and she sat her phone down and stood up. "It's open."

Kurt pushed his head through the crack of the door. "Hey sunshine, you up for some dinner?" She smiled as he entered the room. He always waited for her phone call to be done before he came to get her.

"Dinner sounds perfect." She said with a smile as she grabbed her phone and purse, smiling down at the frame in front of the mirror before she locked arms with her best friend and headed out of the theater.


	2. Chapter 2

**Where Dreams Take You**

**Chapter 2**

**Finn POV**

Finn clicked the end button on his black iPhone and shoved it into his pocket as he got up from the bed. Saying goodbye to Rachel every night was never easy. They had only been apart for three weeks so far. The longest they had gone was three months at a time, usually the breaking point for his attitude and about the time that Blaine would demand that he take a trip back to New York for a weekend. His mom and Burt would surprise him from city to city when they found time to travel, but it wasn't the same as being able to be in the same room with his wife, seeing her face, or just the simple act of smelling her hair. He knew he signed up for this when the band signed with a label, but it didn't make it any less hard to deal with.

Finn groaned as he pulled his shirt over his head, feeling the pinch in his side as he twisted. His daily reminder of that night with April. The night his life changed at the hands of a psycho fan with a blade. Crazy April. "Fan" He laughed at the thought. How could someone who called themselves a "fan" be able to do the things she did that night. Stalking him, stabbing him, going after Rachel. He closed his eyes as his hand ran down his side, feeling the slight raise in the skin where the blade entered. Thirty eight stitches. That was the number it took to close him back up. Thirty eight. His eyes opened quickly, before the images came back. He couldn't remember all that happened in the apartment as he faced his stalker; he got the information in flashes, almost like being in the middle of a lightning storm. A bright flash and her face would come into view and then it would be gone, blackness. Another flash and he would see the blade until it too was gone and all that was left was a faint image of Sam's face, his mouth moving, but no words coming out.

Finn sighed and looked into the mirror. "Get rid of the ghosts Hudson." He leaned against the dresser, his reflection close to his face as he spoke.

"You always talk to yourself or is this a new development?"

Finn looked toward the door to see the blonde hair of one of his closest friends entering the room. He ignored the look of concern on his friends face as he turned his back to him. "What's for dinner?"

He heard the long pause, the silence that hung in the air as Sam stared through the back of his head. Finn knew that Sam was still concerned after all this time about him. He was the only one that knew about the nightmares. The ones that kept him up at night while they were on the road. Rachel had seen them the most after the attack. Nights when he would wake up in a cold sweat as he dreamed about the blade entering his skin, laughter hanging in the darkened spaces of his mind. They had stopped for a while. Things had gone back to normal until the tour started up again. Being away from Rachel and the stress of dealing with fans seemed to intensify them. Sam and Finn shared a room and more than once he had to talk Finn down from one of his night terrors.

"Um….I think Puck picked some Asian place." Sam sat down on the edge of his bed and looked up at Finn. "Meet and greet at the venue tonight."

Finn looked over at him and forced a smile. "Awesome."

Meet and greet. The words hung in his mind and stuck like syrup. He loved his fans. He didn't want anyone to think that he wasn't appreciative of them coming out on tour, buying their merchandise, and enjoying the show, but meet and greet, it was a whole new level of anxiety for him.

Sam looked over at the nightstand. "You taking your meds tonight?"

Finn shrugged and pulled on his jacket. "I told you I'm not taking that shit. It fucks with my head, it messes up my rhythm. I can't play on that stuff."

Sam stood up and opened the drawer, pulling out the pill bottle. "You can't do meet and greet without them either. Do you want everyone else worrying about you too?"

Finn pushed the bottle away and walked to the door. "I'm fine. I can handle it."

Sam looked at him, defeat his only expression. "Fine." He pushed the bottle of pills back into the nightstand drawer. "But if I see any sign of distress tonight…we're gonna have to let the guys in on what's going on with…"

Finn stopped at the door and turned on Sam. "I'm fine Sam." He paused, his expression softening. "I appreciate the concern, I do. But I can handle this."

He turned back to the door, took a deep breath and pulled the handle. The rest of the suite was a flutter with the sounds of music and Puck's voice carrying through from the other room. "You're wrong man, the hulk was absolutely necessary to win that battle. Without him, Ironman would have been bits of metal on the ground."

Finn laughed as he turned the corner and saw Puck, his arms waving in the air in front of Kyle. "Whatever man, I'm just saying all he does is grunt and break shit."

"Can you boys grow up for an hour so we can eat?" Puck and Kyle turned toward him, middle fingers in the air as they followed him toward the door.

They made it through dinner with ease, laughing and joking as they discussed the things that guys do. Movies, music, getting through the tour without sex, but mostly the discussions helped to ease Finn's anxiety. By the time he got to the meet and greet he was feeling pretty confident. The long table was set up in the back of the venue at the end of the north hall, sharpie pens, the band's press shots lined up in large piles for them to sign for each person that was lucky enough to win a pass or pay for the VIP ticket.

"Ok guys, we got about a hundred and fifty today. I think the Mayor and his daughter will be here too, so play nice." Their manager, Jared was standing in the doorway behind the table as the guys took their seats. He looked at security and waved toward them. "Bring them in."

Meet and greets were pretty simple. Sign the press photo, say hello, be nice, and deal with the occasional flashes of the camera that would go off in your face. They didn't take pictures with fans during meet and greet. In fact they weren't allowed on the other side of the table at all, a rule that Finn had requested. But they allowed fans to bring in their camera and some would lean in for a photo with the guys from the other side of the table. It was something they were all used to by now.

Finn looked up as the line started to form on the other side of the barrier and security started letting them in a couple at a time toward the table. Finn always sat at the end of the table, something he chose so that he could make a quick escape if he started to feel uncomfortable. He always sat by Puck who was more talkative with the fans so that Finn would usually get away with signing his autograph before they had even finished their conversation with Puck, allowing him to escape the awkwardness of trying to start a conversation.

He looked up at the short girl in front of the table, pushing the photo toward him as he scrawled out his name under his face. "Hey, thanks for coming to the show." The girl smiled shyly and then walked toward the exit, waiting for her friends on the other side. He signed the next photo pushed toward him and he heard a scream which caused him to jump and grip his pen tighter. He looked toward the screaming to see two of the girls jumping up and down together, tears streaming down their face.

"Oh my God I touched him." One of the girls was shrilling as her friend just kept nodding her head, no sound leaving her mouth. Finn had to laugh when they got that reaction. It made no sense to him for people to get so excited just to touch one of them. He smiled and then looked back down at his photo he was currently signing. He pushed it back and smiled up at the girl.

"Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God." He heard the shrilling phrase over and over before he could even look up to see where it was coming from when suddenly someone was at his side, grabbing at his jacket and pushing her arms around his neck. It startled Finn for a moment and he pushed the girl away before he was able to control his emotion. Security was by his side a moment later, pulling the girl away from him as he stumbled back from his chair and retreated toward the dressing room, the air draining from his lungs as everything around him started to blur. His back was against the door as it slammed shut and his head hit the wood as he slid toward the floor, his knees coming up to rest against his chest as he tried to control his breathing. He ran his hand through his hair and pulled his phone from his jacket pocket, dialing Rachel's number.

"_This is Rachel Hudson, I can't come to the phone right now but if you leave your name and number I'll get back to you….If this is my husband, I love you baby."_ He heard the beep and he clicked the end button on his phone, quickly redialing her number. _"This is Rachel Hudson, I can't come to the phone right now but if you leave your name and number I'll get back to you….If this is my husband, I love you baby." _It took three more times until his breathing returned to normal, her voice the only thing bringing him back down to the ground. His hands were shaking as he sat the phone down beside him and stared up at the ceiling. Anxiety was a bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Where Dreams Take You**

**Chapter 3**

**Rachel POV**

Rachel heard her alarm beeping beside her as she reached out and slapped her hand on the button, silencing the noise echoing throughout the house. She groaned loudly as she held her head, the throbbing reaching her eardrums. "Oh…" she tried to open her mouth but it felt like she had a mouthful of cotton candy. "Gross." She moved her feet to the side of the bed and pushed herself up off the mattress, slowly moving her legs toward the bathroom. Her fingers reached for the knob and she pushed the door open, immediately putting her hands to her face to block out the sunlight. She shuffled her feet to the sink and looked up at the mirror. Her makeup was smeared down her face and her hair was halfway in a bun with the rest of her locks spiraling out in all directions. What the hell did she do last night?

She quickly brushed her teeth, trying to ignore the urge to regurgitate at the taste of the toothpaste. She dropped her toothbrush in the sink and left the bedroom, walking through the house to the kitchen. She really needed coffee.

"Good morning sunshine, hope you don't feel as good as you look." She peered through the slits in her eyes until she focused on a face in the kitchen. Kurt was making something on the stove, his hair disheveled, his clothes looking like he slept in them. She dropped down at the chair in front of the table and groaned.

"What exactly did we do last night?" Her head dropped down to her hands and rested on her fists.

"You don't remember either?" Kurt asked as he sat down next to her, handing her a cup of coffee.

"No. I know we were meeting Quinn for drinks. But that was at six o'clock last night. I don't remember anything else." Rachel tried to remember meeting Quinn. She squeezed her eyes shut, remembering walking into the bar on Kurt's arm. But the rest was sketchy to say the least.

"We had shots." Kurt said quickly and Rachel held her mouth.

"That part is evident." She said, pushing the sickening feeling to vomit away.

Kurt's shoulders slumped. "Maybe someone gave us that date rape drug. That's why we can't remember."

Rachel glared at him. "And then they brought us home and tucked us into bed really sweetly?" She said sarcastically and Kurt rolled his eyes.

Rachel sat up suddenly. She remembered Quinn. Or someone she thought looked like Quinn, in blue. Or was it yellow. God why couldn't she remember? Then she remembered the drink. Everclear. Why would Quinn want them to have everclear? The three of them went out often, never having more than a few fruity drinks and then heading to a movie. For some reason they were drinking the heavy stuff last night. But why?

"Santana." She looked up at Kurt as he spoke. It was starting to make sense.

"Did someone call my name?" Kurt and Rachel both looked toward the voice, their mouths hanging open as Santana walked into the kitchen wearing nothing more than her bra and a pair of panties. She looked at them both and poured a cup of coffee, sitting down beside them. "Don't you two look like a picture of beauty this morning?"

Kurt reached out and poked her shoulder, bringing his hand back quickly once he touched her. "I'm not imagining you." He said softly.

"Wow, a few shots and you two lose it. So disappointed in you gayberry." She looked between them both. "Wait, do you guys even remember last night?" They both shook their heads silently and she started laughing. "Oh God this is too much." She was holding her sides laughing.

"What happened? I thought you were in California with Mercedes." Rachel asked. The Latina had moved to California after the attack on Finn, meeting up with Mercedes who was finally getting her big break at a solo career.

"I got back last night. Remember, I met you both at the bar when I showed up with Quinn to surprise you." Rachel tried to remember anyone with Quinn but everything was such a fog to her.

"I remember Quinn being there. She was in…yellow?" Rachel tried to remember.

"Try green. I really can't believe you two can't hold your liquor this badly. I'm guessing you don't remember singing on the pool table either?"

Rachel's mouth dropped. "I did what?"

Santana burst into fits of laughter and then spoke up seriously. "I was talking about him."

Kurt's mouth dropped. "I did no such thing." He looked at her indignantly. "Did I?" Santana started laughing again and then stood up to open the fridge, bending over and humming. "Can you put on clothes?" Kurt said loudly and Santana looked back at him as she reached for the bread.

"You sure weren't complaining last night when the three of us were in bed." She stood up and put the bread on the counter, the smile growing on her face. "I had no idea you could take us both. Gays have all the fun."

Kurt's face paled and Rachel choked on her coffee. "What?" She said almost in a choked whisper. She wouldn't. She didn't.

"Yeah, you two were all over it last night. Talking about missing your men and sex." She said the final word slowly as she walked toward the both of them, running her hand over each of their shoulders. "It was hot."

"Stop screwing with them." Rachel looked up quickly to see Quinn walk into the kitchen in her robe.

"Oh come on Q, you always ruin my fun." She walked back to the counter and pushed her bread into the toaster. "They were eating up everything I said. Kurt looks like he's going to vomit." Kurt stood up from the table and stomped toward the hallway. "Oh come on Kurt, you might have liked it." She laughed again and sat back down at the table. "Just messing with you both, but that could have been hot as hell. Always did want to get my hands on you but that oaf of a husband of yours wouldn't even consider it."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You couldn't handle me San."

Santana's eyebrow raised and she groaned annoyed. "That lurch has all the fun."

Quinn sat down next to Rachel, "How's your head? You guys really drank a lot last night." She looked up disapprovingly at Santana. "Someone gave too much alcohol to the kids."

Santana laughed. "I had no idea they were both still such light weights."

"What are you doing in town anyway? Are you here for a while?" Rachel had missed Santana. They talked on the phone at least once a month and would keep up to date through random tweets or Facebook messages but she hadn't seen her in almost two years.

"I'm back for a bit. Not sure how long. Working a job." Santana twirled around. "Swimsuit spread. I look good right?"

Rachel shook her head and laughed lightly. "When do you not?" Santana had become a model while living in Las Angeles. It wasn't something that surprised her, Santana had always had the most beautiful body when they were in high school and she only improved with age.

"Figured I'd drop in and see my favorite peeps while I'm here. Looks like the boys are all away, didn't care to see them anyway." She said with a smile and a shrug.

"Boys were never your favorite thing right?" Quinn said with a wink. Everyone always knew that Santana liked both guys and girls, but as she got older she dated mostly women.

"Boys will always be boys. Who wants a boy when you can have a woman?" Santana sat back down at the table with her toast and coffee.

"I've missed you." Rachel said honestly.

"Yeah I missed you too, Berry."

Kurt came back into the room looking showered and more refreshed and with a lot more color in his face. "There's my favorite person." Santana cooed as Kurt said down next to her.

They spent the next hour catching up, putting the pieces together of their night together at the bar and laughing as they would suddenly remember small details and laugh at each other until they had tears streaming down their cheeks. It was nice to have them all in one room. Rachel missed this. She missed feeling like family. She remembered before the boys left for tour that they would all sit in the kitchen and talk about high school or their adventures in New York, laughing into the morning light sometimes. She missed Finn. She missed her boys.

"We need a road trip." Santana announced.

Rachel looked up and laughed. "I have "Rent" sometimes 7 nights a week. I can't do it."

"You have an understudy right? Someone who is obviously not as good as you but knows all the lines." Santana said with a shrug.

"Well yeah, but I never use her."

Kurt looked at Santana and shook his head. "Trust me, even when she's dying in bed, she goes to that show. Her understudy has more time off than anyone in the history of Broadway."

"That's ridiculous Berry. You're worse than you were in high school. Give someone a break."

Rachel stood up and took her coffee cup to the sink. "I never miss a show."

Santana groaned. "Don't you miss your husband? His big arms and those shoulders. Don't you remember what it's like to get laid?"

Rachel spun around and stared at her. "That's not going to work. I just saw him a month ago. It's not been that long." She turned back around and closed her eyes, imagining Finn's arms around her.

She heard a voice in her ear as Santana came up behind her. "Not even if you get to sit on his…"

Rachel turned quickly. "Stop that." She said as she felt her cheeks burn. "I mean…yes, I miss Finn and his…..arms. But…"

Kurt bit his lip. "I do miss Blaine."

Rachel stared at him. "Kurt, I can't just leave the show."

"Why not Rachel? You haven't missed a show since you started, don't you think you need a break." Quinn was staring at her hopefully and she knew that she was missing Puck as well.

"You can't just leave work either Kurt. And you…don't you have a class to teach?" Rachel stared at Quinn who had started teaching kindergarten last year.

"I have a substitute teacher, she's very sweet. The kids love her. And Kurt can step away from the show for a week." Quinn stood up and walked over to her and Santana. "It would be kinda fun, the four of us on the road, being groupies for a week. Don't you think?"

Rachel sighed heavily. She did miss Finn. And she hadn't seen the boys play in a long time. But she didn't want to miss the show. She'd never missed a single appearance. She was dedicated to her role. She worked hard. She…..she deserved a break. Her smile grew slowly as she looked around the room. "I get to pick the music for the trip." She said with a smirk and Kurt jumped out of his chair clapping.

"Now you're talking." Santana sauntered toward the living room. "Trust me, if you guys think you can't remember last night, wait til you spend a week with ole 'Tana."

The three of them looked at each other nervously. "Road trip, here we come." Rachel said with an excited grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Where Dreams Take You**

**Chapter 4**

**Finn POV**

"You need to get laid." Puck was pacing the room in front of him.

"He doesn't need to get laid, would you just leave him alone." Sam said defensively as he stepped between him and Puck.

"Yeah well if he doesn't need laid, he needs to remove the stick from his ass. I miss my wife too but you don't see me acting like an asshole during meet and greet."

"You're an asshole 24/7 Puck, you don't need to contain it to a meet and greet." Kyle stood up and walked toward the door of the dressing room. "I'm getting food, you're all acting like hormonal bitches." Kyle slammed the door behind him as he left the dressing room, causing the pictures on the wooden walls to shake slightly. Finn sighed heavily from his spot on the couch. He knew he'd been acting like an ass for a couple of days now. He knew that his anxiety was getting the best of him in the meet and greets but couldn't Puck just cut him some slack?

Puck crossed his arms, staring directly at Finn. "Ok enough of this, let's get food Puck." Finn looked in the corner of the room to see Blaine eyeing him as he grabbed his wallet off the desk and headed toward the door. He looked over at Sam and glanced back at Finn for a moment before looking back at Sam. "We'll be out for a few alright. So you guys are free to talk about whatever you want." Finn's brow furrowed in confusion as Blaine and Puck left the room.

"What the fuck was that about? Does he know?" Finn accused as Sam and he were alone in the room.

Sam shrugged. "Not everything, no."

Finn stood up, his hands raised. "Are you fucking kidding me? You told me you weren't going to tell him." Finn knew he couldn't keep his anxiety quiet forever, but he really didn't need Blaine worrying or worse, telling Rachel or Kurt about it. The last thing he needed was Rachel freaking out that he couldn't handle things.

"I'm sorry, he saw the way you were acting, he asked…I couldn't lie to him. You know how I get when he looks at me with those eyebrows of his raised. It's intimidating." Sam tossed himself down on the sofa where Finn had been sitting. "Besides, he pretty much figured it out himself after you freaked out the other day. All I did was confirm it."

Finn's eyes rolled and he looked at himself in the mirror. "I've got it under control." He lied. "You have to stop worrying so much Sam. Fuck, I married Rachel, not you." He felt something hit his back as the pillow smacked against him. He turned toward Sam and smiled. "Next thing I know you're gonna want to start cuddling or something at night." He tossed the pillow back at him and then headed to the door. "Come on dude, let's eat. I'm starving."

The last few days had been a blur for Finn. They had traveled through both North and South Carolina and had just gotten to Tennessee this morning. He knew they were headed to Texas soon and then toward the west coast, further and further away from Rachel. He missed Rachel more than he cared to think about. He hated being away from her but it was the life they had chosen. They all were dealing with some kind of loneliness on the road. Finn needed to man up and stop thinking about it so much. Sure enough by the time dinner had ended everyone was laughing and having a good time. Puck was making the occasional fart joke and Kyle would punch him until he stopped. Blaine would always look them all over and try and keep the peace as Sam sat quietly in the corner and read a book or tweeted on his phone. It was the next best thing to his actual family.

Finn was brought out of his thoughts by three cell phones going off at once. Blaine reached for his as Finn and Sam both clicked their phones on and read the message_. 'Rain delay. No show tonight. Postponed til tomorrow. Enjoy your night off. J' _Finn wasn't sure what the hell they were supposed to do for fun in Tennessee but a night off was always a good thing. "Hell yeah, strip club night!" He heard Puck yell from the other side of the booth as he read the text over Kyle's shoulder. "Who's in?"

Finn shook his head. "No way, I'm out. I think Rachel knows when I do that stuff. Super ESP or something."

Puck laughed. "Your balls are gonna turn blue if you don't find some sort of motivation, man."

"I have plenty of motivation and I'm sure your wife would pretty much hate the motivation you are thinking of going out to get."

Puck shrugged him off as he got up out of the booth. "What Quinn doesn't know won't kill her. I don't touch….looking is legal still right?"

Finn chuckled. "Never change, Puck."

He watched as Kyle and Sam both piled out of the booth. Sam turned back to Finn. "You sure you don't want to come and get your mind off things?"

"I'm good, I swear. I release you from your babysitting duties for the night." He said with a mock laugh.

"Alright." He exchanged a solemn look with Blaine and then left to join Puck and Kyle outside where they were piling into a cab.

It was quiet as he and Blaine finished their food, paying the bill after ordering a cup of coffee. "Weird having a day off." Finn said, breaking the silence.

Blaine grunted in agreement as he finished his sip of coffee. He wiped his mouth and looked up at him. "I'm guessing you know I talked to Sam." The mood immediately got serious as it usually did with Blaine. He was a lot of fun on stage but he was always the serious, keep you in line, type of guy off the stage. Finn knew it was time for the talk he was dreading with him.

"Yeah I kinda figured."

"When were you going to tell me?" Blaine leaned forward and lowered his voice.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't want everyone to worry. I didn't even want to tell Sam but it just sort of happened and I didn't have a choice." Finn could see the concern on Blaine's face. "I know, I know you want the best for me and are just looking out for me, but I don't need that alright. I've gone my whole life without my dad being around; I think I can handle not having him now."

Blaine scoffed and sat his coffee cup down. "I saw you at that meet and greet. You were scared. I don't want to put you in that position if you can't handle it. But I can't protect you if you don't tell me what's going on."

"I don't need protection. I can handle it. It's nothing." Blaine laughed and Finn sat back in his seat. "I'm serious. I'm a big boy B; I can handle a little bit of anxiety now and then."

"Finn, you were attacked, stabbed, and almost died. No one…"

"Stop making it seem bigger than it was. I'm fine." Finn interrupted.

"Stop making it seem like it was nothing. You seem to rewrite your history with as little drama as possible. Take a cue from your wife man, drama adds flair. You were attacked by a stalker who almost killed you. You have every right to still have issues with it."

"I don't have issues with it!" Finn said in almost a shout. Blaine looked around the room as people were turning their attention toward them and Finn sank down in his chair. "Sorry. Dammit. This is why I didn't want to say anything."

Blaine toyed with the sugar packets on the table between them. "Maybe you should talk to Rachel about…"

Finn groaned. "No. Look, if there is one thing I'm asking you, it's don't tell Kurt or Rachel."

"Finn, she needs to understand that you are having issues with this again."

"I don't ask you for much, man. I'm asking you for this."

Blaine sighed and dropped his head. "Fine." He lifted his face and his eyes met Finn's. "But if I start to see where this is going bad, I'm telling her."

Finn looked away. "I swear, I have it under control." Finn could see the concern on his face. "Come on, I'm beat. I just want to sleep for once."

Blaine couldn't argue with Finn getting some shut eye but he knew that Blaine would be keeping a closer eye on him than normal from now on. Finn was happy that at least the conversation was dropped from that point on as they made their way back to the hotel. He noticed Blaine checking his cell phone more than once and frowning. "Your phone pissing you off? What did Siri do now?"

"It's Kurt. I haven't heard from him in two days and that's really not like him." Finn pulled out his phone and checked his texts. Nothing new from Rachel but they had just texted a few hours ago.

"Rach's last text was to tell me she loved me so I'm guessing if something had happened she would have known. You know Kurt; I'm sure he's lost in some design and hasn't lifted his head for days. I wouldn't worry."

Blaine started to laugh as he looked out the window as they approached the hotel. "You are probably right; he really does get caught up in that stuff."

Finn could tell that Blaine was missing Kurt. They were all feeling it. A month was a long time not to see the face of the person you love. The cab came to a quick halt and they jumped out and headed into the lobby. "Look, I'll ask Rach about him tonight okay?"

Blaine's hand patted him on the shoulder as he smiled up at him. "Take care and get some rest alright? We start over in the morning with a new day." The grin grew slightly on Finn's face. He really did think of Blaine like a brother to him. He was always more grateful for his concern than angry over it. Finn knew that Blaine had his back, it was a comforting thought.

"Night, man." Finn headed toward the elevator as Blaine continued to the front desk, mumbling about needing more pillows after Puck had some 'incident' with his last two that Finn really didn't want an explanation about. He pushed his key into the door and shut it behind him quickly. He leaned his head back against the frame and closed his eyes firmly. He knew sleeping probably wouldn't happen but at least he had the option of trying tonight.

Before he could open his eyes and trudge toward the bedroom he heard a noise in the next room causing his eyes to flicker open quickly. He was scanning the darkness and running his hand along the wall looking for the switch to the hall light. The noise echoed again from the next room and Finn increased his pace toward the end of the hall where he could see a light flickering under the door to his bedroom. His heart was racing. Sam had gone out with the guys and he wouldn't be in his room anyway, so who the fuck was in there? Finn reached for the candle stick sitting on the small table in the hall and tip toed toward the bedroom door, reaching his hand toward the handle quietly. He stopped suddenly and stood up straight. What if April had found him? What if she broke into his room and was waiting on the other side of the door in some nightgown with a gun demanding he have sex with her? He reached for his cell phone in his pants pocket and started to dial 911 when he heard humming coming from the other side of the door. He pressed his ear to the wood as he strained to hear anything on the other side of the door.

'_and being a part ain't easy on this love affair…two strangers learn to fall in love again…I get the' _Finn dropped the candle stick in his hand and pulled the handle on the door as he rushed into the room. "Rachel?" He said almost in a shout as his eyes focused on the girl standing in the middle of the room, lighting candles. She jumped and screeched loudly, placing her hand over her chest.

"Oh my goodness Finn, you scared me."

Finn couldn't believe his eyes. Was he hallucinating? Was she really standing there in the room? He didn't want to wait for her to disappear as he quickly crossed the room and swept her into his arms. He felt her hands on his chest as he looked down into her eyes before bending his neck and bruising his lips on hers. She was real. She was actually here. He pulled back and stared at her in shock. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled and pulled back away from him, twirling in her white silk night gown. "You like? I wanted to surprise you." Finn couldn't stop the stupid grin on his face.

"Of course I like. Oh my God I can't believe you're here." He pulled her back to him and kissed her again, this time he wasted no time as his tongue pressed into her mouth. It was like finally being home again. He was pretty sure he could be on the moon and still feel like he was home if Rachel was there. He had missed her mouth, her tongue, her scent. Everything about her put him at ease. When he needed air, he pressed his forehead against hers and breathed out heavily. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." She said softly.

Finn stood up straight. "I almost killed you." He said with a laugh. "If you hadn't started singing I was coming in here to bang you on the head with a candle stick." He looked back at the open door, the golden object sitting on the floor.

Rachel's giggles started and he had forgotten how much the sound made his heart feel so happy. "Well that would have figured after the last two days I've had."

Finn looked at her confused. "Well it's a good thing I didn't go to that strip club with Puck tonight. I told him you always know when I'm about to do bad things."

Her eyebrow rose suddenly. "Strip club huh? Well I think Puck's gonna be in for a big surprise then." She pressed her lips firmly together before speaking again. "I think you better sit down." She said seriously, taking his hand in hers and leading him toward the bed. "You're not going to believe what I've been through for the last two days."


	5. Chapter 5

**Where Dreams Take You**

**Chapter 5**

**Rachel POV**

_3 days ago…_

"Would you hurry up so we can get on the road, we don't gots all day." Rachel peeked out from behind the luggage she was carrying and saw Santana staring up from the driver side window. "No way gayberries, you two can't pack all that luggage in this car." Rachel stumbled toward the car and dropped the bags at the curb.

"San, I need all of this." Rachel whined.

"I'm not going without my moisturizer." Kurt complained.

Santana glared at them both as she climbed out of the car and reached for their bags, unzipping Kurts and dumping the contents on the sidewalk as he cried out loudly. "You need this…" She picked up a couple of his shirts. "This will do…." She grabbed his hygiene bag and began putting it all into the small duffle he was carrying, dumping everything else back in the suitcase. "And that'll do ya Hummel, get in the car." Kurt started to complain loudly but when Santana gave him the death glare he quickly climbed in the backseat, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Rachel stared wide eyed as Santana dumped her bag onto the curb, again grabbing only the things she found appropriate. She held up a pair of lace panties. "Hot. Hudson is lucky I feel sorry for his dick." She tossed the panties into the bag and pushed the rest of the stuff, unorganized and messy back into the suitcase. "Now take this back up to the apartment and then get your ass in gear, I plan to be on the road in five minutes whether you are in the car or hanging on to the bumper."

Rachel quickly carried both bags back up to the apartment, tossing them in through the door and quickly closing it behind her. There was no way she was letting Santana take off and make her chase the car. She was back on the curb with a minute to spare and the foursome finally took to the road. The first few hours weren't too bad. Santana and Quinn took turns driving every couple of hours while Kurt and Rachel kept everyone "entertained" by singing showtunes from the back seat until Santana finally silenced them when she announced that the next person to talk would have to take the graveyard shift for the night drive.

Of course Kurt was the first one to break the "No talking" rule and that was how he and Rachel ended up sitting in the front while Quinn and Santana snored loudly from the back at two in the morning. "This sucks. How come we have to drive through the night? What I wouldn't give for a hot towel and a moisturizing mask." Kurt was grumbling as Rachel stared out the window, watching the small towns passing by.

"Well if you would have kept your mouth shut instead of pointing out that Santana was driving THREE MILES over the speed limit we would be sleeping right now."

Kurt rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath. "You don't want to get a speeding ticket."

"People are trying to gets some shut _eye_ back here so I'm gonna ask for some shut _up_ from the front seat." Rachel looked back to see Santana peeking out from her eye mask before plopping it back down on her face and nuzzling against the car door.

"Where are we?" Rachel heard a soft voice from behind her and looked back at Quinn. "Not sure. Haven't seen much in a big city in a while." Rachel responded as she looked out into the blackness of the night, trying to find a sign.

"COW!" Kurt shouted and Rachel's head snapped toward him as she watched him brace his arms against the steering wheel and she jolted forward as he applied the brakes quickly and the car started to veer off the road.

"HOLY SHIT. We're gonna die and I'm not wearing any underwear!" Santana screamed from the backseat as the car slipped into the grass beside the road and the back tires spun out from behind them causing the car to spin in the other direction. Rachel was gripping the door frame, her knuckles white as she held on for dear life until the car came to a stop just in front of the ditch.

There was silence between the four of them as none of them moved an inch, staring forward as they all processed what had just happened.

"We almost hit a cow." Rachel said, breaking the silence. "A cow." She repeated. She heard laughter from behind her. Suddenly everyone was laughing in the car until Kurt spoke up.

"Wait a minute…you aren't wearing underwear?" He was glaring at Santana. "Gross."

Santana rolled her eyes and Rachel opened her door. "We need to see if we can get back on the road." They surveyed the damage, mostly just mud caked along the side of the car from the tires spinning out on the side of the road but it looked like everything was fine and they should be able to get back to the drive with no complications.

"Are you alright? You don't look so good." Rachel noticed Quinn staring at the ground holding her stomach.

"I don't feel so good. I think the spinning did it because ever since we stopped I feel like I'm going to…." Suddenly she lurched forward and vomited. Kurt was standing rigidly in front of her as the liquid hit his shoes, his face immediately draining of color.

"Oh God tell me that didn't just happen. How bad is it?" He was staring up at the sky, refusing to survey the damage on his shoes.

Rachel reached over and rubbed Quinn's back. "Kurt, your shoes will wash." She turned back toward the girl doubled over beside her. "Are you alright Quinn?"

Quinn nodded and wiped her mouth, looking up sheepishly at Kurt. "Sorry." Rachel opened the door and helped her back into the car.

"Ok that's it, everyone back in the car. Enough sightseeing for the evening." Santana said cheerfully as she climbed back into the backseat.

Kurt rubbed his shoes on the grass and then got back into the car. "Fine, let's just get there so I can take a hot shower." They pulled back onto the road and continued toward their destination but they didn't get far before they found themselves being forced to stop again.

"What is that sound?" Kurt turned down the volume on the radio and Rachel listened until she heard a clicking and then a clomping noise. Kurt saw a small town and quickly turned off the road, following the lights until they got to a gas station.

"We're going to get eaten for dinner here!" Santana exclaimed as she exited the car. The door opened and a large, bald man wearing overalls came toward the group, wringing his greasy hands on a towel he was carrying in his hands. Rachel was pretty sure he was missing a few teeth and she stepped back to grab Kurt's arm.

"Its bit late. You youngens not causin trouble here areyas?" The man spoke in what Rachel first thought was some other language but quickly realized it was some form of broken English. She pushed Kurt forward.

"Uh..Um, no sir, no trouble, but our car…Our car is making an awful sound after we had a small accident." Kurt stuttered out.

The man looked them up and down and then walked toward the car. "You's been tearin up someones farm with this thing?" he grumbled as he wiped his hand through the mud on the passenger door.

Kurt's mouth dropped. "No sir. We don't do that kind of juvenile stuff for fun. We almost hit a cow." He said, offended.

"Ah shit. Merle's cows musta got out 'gain." He looked over at Kurt. "You pop the hood, now."

Kurt quickly jumped into the car and Rachel jumped when the hood popped and she walked away from the car toward Quinn who was still looking pale and leaning against the garage wall. "You feeling any better?"

Quinn shook her head. "Not so much, no. That accident really stirred me up. I just feel like throwing up again." Rachel stepped back. "I won't throw up on your shoes." She said with a slight smile.

Rachel looked up and saw the small store was open next to the gas station. "Come on, lets get you some water or something." The pair headed in to the tiny store and started walking the aisles.

"Well isn't this place just a small slice of deliverance." Rachel heard Santana say as she walked into the store. Rachel walked over and grabbed her hand, yanking her down the aisle as she gave a small, nervous grin at the cashier.

"Would you be quiet and not insult anyone while we're here?" Rachel scolded the Latina as they started gathering up supplies for the trip. They spent the next few hours sitting on the porch by the small station, drinking mountain dew because it was the only drink they offered and something called a ho-ho. Quinn still wasn't doing very well and after the third trip to the side of the building to empty her stomach she disappeared back into the store for some more fluids.

"Something tells me we aren't leaving for the night." Rachel proved to be right when they were advised that the part needed to fix the car could be ordered by morning and they were nice enough to show them into town to stay at the inn. Kurt spent the night complaining after tripping over what he was calling a "Flock of chickens" and dropping his cell phone into a puddle of mud in the parking lot.

"Who has chickens just roaming free like that? We should sue, do they have any idea how much this iPhone cost me?"

"Who are you going to sue? It's not like the rooster lays golden eggs, you nimwit." Santana rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head. "Now can everyone shut up so I can sleep?" she groaned, her voice muffled under the pillow.

It was quiet for a few minutes. "That's not funny Quinn. Stop fucking around." Rachel sat up in her bed and looked over at Kurt beside her, shrugging as she looked back at Santana as she spoke again. "Quinn, cut it the fuck out." The bathroom door opened and Quinn leaned her head out. Rachel stared back at Santana.

"Did you call my name?" Quinn asked and Santana sat straight up in the bed screaming. Rachel heard a crash as the lamp on the table fell to the floor and Kurt hurried out of bed to flip the overhead switch.

Santana was standing at the head of the bed, her hair standing on end. "It's in the bed. Oh my God it's in the bed. Something touched my feet!" She squealed and everyone watched as the covers moved on their own until something brown came scurrying out of the covers.

"MOUSE!" Kurt screamed as he jumped onto the closest chair. "OH MY GOD WE'RE GOING TO GET RABIES." He screeched.

Rachel looked up as Quinn slammed the bathroom door shut and Rachel stood against the wall frozen.

Suddenly Santana screamed loudly and jumped from the bed. "That's it; we're getting out of here now."

They spent the rest of the evening at the garage, waiting until the sun came up as they all huddled together on the steps. "Whose stupid idea was this anyway?" Rachel complained and everyone turned to look at Santana who shrugged and turned away from the group.

It took six more hours until the part they needed arrived and they were back on the road. None of them speaking for miles on end. Everyone was staring out their windows, deep in thought. They drove the rest of the day and night, trying to make up as much time as they could, each taking turns at three hour shifts to drive.

Rachel looked in the rear view mirror as Santana and Kurt sat huddled together in the back seat, his face nestled between her breasts. Rachel couldn't stop the laughter and looked over at Quinn who was sitting stone faced in the passenger seat beside her. "I think it's a mating ritual of gays, Kurt's wearing her boobs as his beard." She said with a laugh, but Quinn didn't respond, her gaze still miles away as she stared at the trees as they passed them by.

"You alright over there?" Quinn broke her stare and looked over at Rachel.

"Oh um, yeah." She said softly.

"I miss Finn too. I know it's not easy being away from your husband and I could see how Noah would be…."

"I'm pregnant." She cut in and Rachel almost veered off the road. "I'm pregnant, Rachel." She repeated with a tearful stammer.

Rachel stared at her. "Oh my God, how long have you guys known?" She asked quickly.

"I've known for…" She looked at her watch. "Ten hours, thirteen minutes, and ten..no twelve seconds." She said solemnly. "I bought a test at that gas station. That's what I was doing in the bathroom during the whole mousecapades event." She said with a chuckle.

Rachel lowered her voice. "Oh my God. Are you….I mean…how do you feel?"

Quinn sighed. "I don't know. I didn't plan this…I mean…we didn't plan this. We've talked about having another baby but…he's always on the road." Her voice trailed off. "I didn't want to be a single mom in high school. I sure don't want to be one now." She said with a frown.

Rachel didn't know what to say. Noah loved touring. He loved the band. But he loved Quinn more than anything, but having a baby while the guys were on tour wasn't going to be easy and she knew Noah wouldn't just bail on the band either. The two rode in silence until they reached their destination and she gave her an unspoken squeeze of her hand before they woke up the two in the backseat to announce their arrival.

_Present time…._

"Quinn's pregnant? Holy shit." Finn said, his mouth agape.

"You can't say anything until Noah knows." Rachel made him promise.

He leaned toward her and wrapped her into his arms. "I'm just happy you made it here in one piece. You have no idea how much I missed your face." Rachel melted into his embrace, she had missed feeling him surround her, missed feeling his warmth.

"I missed you so much Finn." She whispered against his chest, finally feeling like she was home again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Where Dreams Take You**

**Chapter 6**

**Finn POV**

Finn couldn't believe that Quinn was pregnant again. Sure this time was a bit different, Puck and Quinn were married now and no one was going to blame him for it. They hadn't even been near a hot tub together, unless you counted the hotel hot tub but that was just him and Puck and that was just gross. Finn was happy for them, it was weird…a kid. Sure Beth was cool and all, but they were always on the road. What the hell were they going to do with a baby on the way now? Was Puck going to have to take a break from the band to spend time with the baby? Was Quinn just going to stay home and take care of a baby while Puck played around with the band? He really didn't envy them at all right now.

He looked over at Rachel and smiled. "Well, I'm not saying shit until Quinn tells him. As much as I want to see his face when he finds out, I also don't want to deal with Quinn if I accidentally let it slip before she says something." Rachel laughed.

"Still afraid of her are you?" Finn grabbed her around the waist. "I'm not afraid of her; just don't like listening to her whine." He wrapped his arms around her to keep her from getting away from him. "Besides, I think you should just keep me occupied so I don't screw up and let the secret slip….." He raised his eyebrow as he looked down at her. "I'm sure she'll have told him by morning…..don't see any reason for me to leave my room." He squeezed her tighter and she stared at him.

"Don't you have a show tonight?"

Finn winked. "Cancelled." He felt her hand on his chest as she sighed in appreciation of his news. "And I know something I've been dying to do since I saw you."

Rachel giggled. "Get dinner?" Finn leaned over and captured her lips with his. His heart pounded in his chest. It didn't matter how long he had been married, kissing his wife left him breathless and wanting more. "It's been a while." He said softly against her cheek as he brushed his lips toward her neck. He heard the soft squeal from her mouth as his tongue pressed against the spot under her ear that always got her worked up.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she moaned loudly and her fingers fisted in his shirt tightly. He didn't waste time as he swept her into his arms and carried her toward the bed. He laid her back against the pillows, cradling her head in his hand as their lips met once again. He had missed his wife, missed the way she smelled, the way her body seemed to arch to his touch. He missed the sounds she made in his ear as his hands would trail down to her body, his hand brushing against her bundle of nerves as his fingers slid slowly inside of her and the way her body would come off the bed the moment he entered her. Everything about Rachel had become his, every sound, every movement, every thrust was something he had memorized and longed for on the nights he was away from her. His mother always said that absence made the heart grow fonder, but he never truly understood what she meant until he started touring. The nights that he would lie in bed, stroking himself as he touched the glass on her picture frame, willing the picture inside to come to life. Everything they had been through in their past had been difficult, but nothing prepared him for the hell he would face being separated from her for so long. Having her here, under him, in his arms as he connected their bodies made all of the past few days dwindle away in his mind. He was no longer thinking about the crowds or the loud noises, or the sweat that would build on his brow during meet and greet. All that mattered was Rachel and Finn, in this moment. Home.

Their fingers intertwined as their lips met, her tongue pressing into his mouth as he swallowed the groan she was making and his pace increased inside of her as her legs wrapped tightly around him, her feet pressing his back side toward her as he moved deeper inside of her. "Oh God yes, Finn." She yelled out and he smirked. He loved making his wife fall apart, loved that no other man had ever heard those sounds coming from her. With a final thrust he released inside of her, squeezing her hand in his as she fell over the edge in a sea of noise that filled the room. He leaned his forehead against hers, feeling the sweat dripping from his neck, causing him to shiver as her fingers brushed down his back. "I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you more." He cooed into her ear as he rolled to his side and pulled her against his chest. "I can't believe you're actually here." Rachel leaned up and touched her lips to his and he closed his eyes lightly as he returned the soft sentiment. He pulled back and looked at her. "Don't move, I just want to memorize your face again." He brushed his fingers against her cheeks, sliding them to the tip of her nose and across her mouth, touching each part of her skin as he lightly brushed them over her eyelids. Every part of her flesh he touched felt like satin under his hardened fingertips. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss against her forehead.

"So how's work going? I can't believe they got you to leave the play." He pushed back and looked down at her as his eyebrow rose. "What are they blackmailing you with?"

She laughed and her head fell back against the pillow and it sounded like music to his ears as it filled the room. "No blackmail required. I just thought that a hot sexy drummer shouldn't be all by himself for this long without a little T.L.C." She tapped her fingers against his bicep as she slowly sounded out each letter at the end of her sentence.

"Well you were right." He grinned as he kissed her again, sweeping her into his arms and rolling on top of her. "And we have lots of time to make up for." He said with a growl as he nipped at her earlobe.

"_But how the hell did that even happen? I'm never fucking home." _

Finn and Rachel looked toward the hotel door as the sounds of arguing were coming from the other side.

"_Are you trying to say I cheated on you, because I'm not afraid to kick your ass Noah Puckerman."_

Finn and Rachel looked at each other and Finn's head slumped forward as he let out a frustrated groan. Rachel's hand was on his shoulder as she pushed him off of her and climbed out of bed, grabbing for clothes on the floor and tugging them on. Finn rolled over in the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Of course Quinn and Puck would try and take away his groove.

"Are you coming?" He looked up and saw Rachel staring at him.

"Yes I'm coming. But it's not really our business to be…" He saw the look on Rachel's face and stopped speaking. "I'm coming." Rachel walked to the door and opened it and stepped into the hallway as Finn looked around for his clothes. He gave up and grabbed the bed sheet, wrapping it around his waist and reluctantly heading to the door as he swung it open and stepped into the hall. Rachel was standing in the middle of Puck and Quinn in his t-shirt and his boxers yanked up to her chest. If he wasn't annoyed at all of the yelling, he would have taken the time to appreciate the scene but with Puck yelling over Rachel's head toward Quinn who looked madder than he'd ever seen her, he knew now wasn't the time to savor the memory.

"Could everyone stop yelling for like two minutes?" Finn said loudly as the three of them all stopped talking and looked at him in the doorway. Quinn stared at him and then looked down at his sheet, rolling her eyes and turning back toward Puck.

"How can you question that this baby is yours."

Puck put his hands in the air. "I never said it wasn't mine, I just said when the fuck did you have time to grow a fucking baby? We haven't seen each other in months." Finn cringed as he knew that Quinn would react badly to anything he was saying right now because even he thought it sounded pretty stupid.

"That's the same fucking thing Puckerman." She screamed.

"Oh so now you're a cursing sailor." He shot back.

"Fuck you." She said as she lunged toward him and Finn reached forward to grab her and pull her away from Puck and Rachel.

"Ok enough yelling. And no more cursing from you." He looked down at Quinn who was struggling against his arms. "Can we all calm down and act like adults please?"

Rachel walked over and touched Finn's arm, reaching down and grabbing his sheet and pulling it tighter around his waist as it slowly slipped down his body. He released Quinn from his arms and grabbed the sheet. "You both need to calm down and talk to each other. Quinn is having a baby and while the situation isn't exactly ideal there is no reason to be screaming." Rachel crossed her arms in front of her chest and Finn noticed for the first time that he could see her nipples through her shirt. He reached out and pulled her against his body and she looked up at him confused.

"Rachel's right, there's no need to scream. Go to your room and talk it out."

Puck glared at him. "Sure thing dad." He said sarcastically.

Rachel moved away from Finn and took Quinn's arm, pulling her toward their room. Finn rolled his eyes and his head fell backwards with a groan. "What are we…." He tried to complain but she shook her head in Puck's direction and walked Quinn into their room. Fuck…why was Quinn always ruining things for him. He turned back to Puck. "You happy now?"

Puck leaned against the wall and heaved out a large breath. "Fuck."

Finn sighed and walked toward him, leaning against the wall next to him. "Look, I don't get the problem. You love Quinn. You know she wasn't cheating on you."

Puck was silent for a moment; Finn knew Quinn wasn't cheating on Puck. The two had practically been inseparable before the tour started. It was like they were back in high school. Sure they fought but that's what Quinn and Puck did. They were always bickering over something but they always made up and then they went at it like rabbits. Finn wasn't surprised at all that she was pregnant with as often as they did it. He was more surprised they didn't already have enough kids to start their own football team by now.

"You're right, I mean I know that. I just…..a baby. Fuck."

Finn shook his head. He completely understood. He would be in shock if it had been him. But Puck already had a kid with Quinn. They spent a lot of time with Beth.

"I'm gonna be a dad again." He said softly.

Finn nodded. "Yup. Hard to believe huh?"

Suddenly Finn felt himself being wrapped up into Puck's arms as he hugged him tightly. "Holy shit, we're having a baby." Finn looked up to see an elderly couple walking toward them. He pushed Puck off of him and yanked his sheet tighter around his waist as the couple passed them, staring down at Finn's attire.

"What kind of hotel did you say we were staying at, Ethel?" The man said to the woman beside him and the woman glared back at them. "Dirty, dirty things going on in this hotel, Stanley."

"Dude, can we go in the room before anyone else starts talking about us."

They walked toward the room and knocked and Rachel came to the door and let them in. Quinn was sitting on the chair by the bed.

"Jesus what the fuck did you guys do in this room." Puck said staring at the clothes on the floor and the bed sheets all around the room. He bent over and picked something off the floor, swinging it around his finger. "Sexy, Sexy Mrs. Hudson." Rachel stormed across the room and grabbed her bra from his hand. "Nice nipples!" Rachel's mouth dropped open as she looked down at her shirt and then wrapped her arms around herself. Finn grabbed a blanket and walked toward his wife, wrapping it around her.

"Stop being a dick, Puckerman." Finn made eye contact with him and he smirked before turning toward his wife who was standing up.

"Come on." She said as she started to leave the room.

"Baby, where are we going? I was having fun." He whined with a laugh as Quinn stared back at him.

"Sorry you two, we'll leave you to each other." She grabbed Puck by his shirt. "And you." He threw his hands in the air. "Why are you always such an ass? If I wasn't in love with you I would…."

Puck grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her. Rachel made a cooing sound beside him and gripped his arm. "Yeah this is all nice and lovely but I'd really like to not watch you guys make twins in my room." Rachel slapped his arm as Puck extended his middle finger behind his back. "Yeah yeah, nice maturity man, now get out." Finn pushed Pucks back and he and Quinn walked to the door.

"Hey man, thanks for…" Finn pushed his door shut in Puck's face and turned toward Rachel.

"And now where were we?" Rachel giggled as Finn walked back toward her.

"Don't you think that was rude?" She said with a wicked smile. "Shutting the door in his face like that."

Finn wrapped his arms around her waist, letting the sheet fall to the ground. "He'll get over it." He said with a smirk as he kissed her neck.

"They're going to be alright, aren't they?" She murmured against his chest.

"They'll be fine." He said impatiently as he pulled at the hem of her shirt, tugging it up her body.

"Do you think we should check on them before…" Finn put his finger to her lips.

"Mrs. Hudson, that will be enough talking." He replaced his finger with his lips and she leaned into him, a soft sound leaving her mouth.

"Mmm alright, Mr. Hudson, you win." She said as if she had a choice as Finn pulled her by both hands toward the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Where Dreams Take You**

**Chapter 7**

**Rachel POV**

Rachel lay on her side, Finn pressed up behind her as his fingers tangled lightly in her hair. Every few breathes he would press his lips against the top of her head, kissing her softly and causing a satisfied sigh to leave her mouth. Seeing Finn again made the whole trip worth it. "Mmm keep doing that and we may never leave the bed."

She heard him chuckle and pull her closer against his chest, his large hand wrapping around her waist. "Promise?" He said huskily into her ear, causing small bumps to trickle across her arms.

Rachel rolled backwards, looking up at him and reaching her hand back behind his head, pulling him toward her. "I love you." She pressed her lips to his; the ever present spark still there after all these years as they kissed each other deeply. There would never be anyone that compared to Finn for her. He was her life, near or far, it didn't matter to her. He would always be her home. He mumbled his declaration of love, his body pressing into hers as he claimed her once more as his that night. They continued the dance until they both lay there, covered in sweat, the sheets tangled around their legs, and their eyelids getting heavier as they listened to the other breathing in the dark. She was exactly where she had needed to be, she didn't even realize how much she needed Finn before leaving for the trip, but now, having him holding her again, she was at peace.

It was the banging on the door that jarred her awake, the room still covered in darkness through the thick curtains. Finn groaned beside her, his large hand gripping her hip as she tried to lift her head. "What time is it?" Her voice thick and gravely as she tried to speak.

"Who cares, they'll go away." He pulled tighter on her, pulling the sheets over them both before the banging at the door started again.

"Finn, they aren't going away." She looked over at the clock, squinting her eyes until the numbers came into view. "It's already noon, Finn." She said surprised.

Finn nodded wearily. "Noon's too early to get out of bed."

Rachel smacked him on the chest and pushed away from him. "I'm going to get the door." She felt his hands grabbing for her, trying to pull her back to bed but she ignored his protests as she wrapped the sheet tightly around her and stumbled toward the door. She felt hungover even though she hadn't had a drop to drink. _More like sexed-over_. She thought to herself with a laugh. It had been a while since she'd had sex, her legs felt like jello and she could feel the soreness between her thighs from the hours of lovemaking she and Finn had done throughout the night. She yanked on the door and stared into the hallway.

"Well, well, well Princess. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

Rachel peered through tired slits as she focused her vision on Noah and Kyle standing in front of her. "Can I help you?"

Puck pushed past her as she tried to object to him entering the room. "Hey!" She said loudly as she turned toward the room, Kyle shrugging and walking in beside her.

"Don't bother putting on clothes Hudson; it's nothing I haven't seen before." She heard Noah as he entered the bedroom.

"What the fuck man, decency, privacy! What part aren't you getting?" Finn complained.

"Sorry Rachel." Kyle said quietly beside her and Rachel pulled the sheet up even higher on her body, not wanting to repeat the time that he had gotten the full view of her naked. "I told him we'd come back but he has this crazy idea to take everyone out to lunch to celebrate babygate."

Rachel nodded and walked into the bedroom. "Dude, seriously, get out of bed so we can go eat. I'm gonna be a dad. I want to celebrate with my friends." Noah was standing next to the bed looking down at Finn who had a pillow over his head. Suddenly he tossed the pillow, smacking Noah in the chest.

"Ok, just get the fuck out of our room first." Finn said frustrated. Noah smirked, gave Rachel a quick wink and then left the room with Kyle.

"Hurry the fuck up though; I don't want the baby to be a year old before we have lunch." Noah yelled back as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Finn's bottom lip was protruding as he sat up in the bed. "Why can't he see that I just want to be with my wife?" He pouted. "It's not my fault he knocked Quinn up again."

Rachel got on her knees on the bed and scooted her way toward Finn. "I know baby, but he's excited." He met her at the center of the bed, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her toward him.

"Last night he wanted to tear the hotel down, now he wants to feed everyone and celebrate?" His lips grazed her neck and she murmured into his hair incoherently. "I'd rather have breakfast in bed." He growled in her ear, his tongue slipping against her skin.

"Baby…." Rachel purred against him. "We gotta get dressed." She knew they needed to go, that Noah was waiting just outside their hotel door, yet she allowed him to pull her against his chest, she didn't fight him when his mouth pressed against her taut nipples, and nothing stopped her from sinking down onto his cock as his hands pressed against her back. Their tongues clashed in a heated exchange as she bounced against him, the sounds of their moans filling the room.

"I can hear you two and that doesn't sound like you're getting dressed." Noah's voice reverberated through the door.

"Oh God." Rachel cried out as Finn's hand moved between them, ignoring the chaos going on outside their room. "Yes Finn, oh God, I'm so close."

Finn let out a loud growl as he furiously worked his hand between them, his fingers of his other hand gripping tightly against her back as he balanced her weight each time she lifted herself off his cock before slamming back against his hips. The taut band inside of her snapped and her fingernails dug into his shoulder as she released a scream, her orgasm hitting her suddenly. His teeth were against her neck as he grunted out his own release until they both sat there holding each other, their labored breathing slowly coming back down. "God I sure did miss that." He said with a smirk as he pulled back and smiled at her.

The pounding at the door started again and Rachel buried her face in his shoulder. "Ugh….we need to get dressed or he's going to make me crazy." She pulled back and looked at him, sweat dripping down his forehead. She placed a small kiss on his nose. "I love you." She pushed up on her knees, his limp member sliding out of her as he groaned in protest. "Come on, might as well eat to regain your strength." She said with a wink.

They took their time getting ready, laughing about how angry Noah would be when they finally got outside the room. When they opened the door Noah was standing with his arms crossed leaning against the wall opposite the door. "It's about fucking time, Casanova."

"Pervert." Finn shot back as he took Rachel's hand and they all walked toward the elevator.

When they got to the hotel café everyone was waiting for them. "Sorry." Noah said as he leaned over and kissed Quinn's forehead. "We would have been back sooner but there was a porno going on in their room." Rachel rolled her eyes and took a seat in the chair next to Finn, smiling over at Sam as she took her napkin and put it in her lap.

"It's called privacy, learn it dude." Finn glared toward his friend.

The group settled in, toasting the couple on the new addition to their family that they would be welcoming and enjoyed a quiet dinner. Rachel watched as Noah fussed over Quinn, making sure she had enough water, checking to make sure that the smells weren't too much for her, touching her stomach. It made Rachel's heart warm seeing them like that. She hoped one day that would be Finn and her.

"Poor guy." Finn said leaning over and whispering into her ear. Rachel looked over at him confused. "I don't envy him. They haven't been married that long, he's always on the road, and now they're gonna be saddled with a kid. Tough break."

Rachel frowned. "I'm sure they don't consider it being saddled, Finn. Babies are sweet."

Finn chuckled. "Yeah when you don't have to change them, feed them, listen to them cry all night when all you wanna do is make love to your wife." He nuzzled against her ear and kissed her gently.

Rachel smacked his arm. "You learn to incorporate a baby into all of that."

"Yeah but I'm sure he hasn't even thought about the fact he's gonna have to quit the band. Give it all up to start a family. I'm just saying that I'm glad I'm not in his place right now." Rachel shivered against his breath, leaning back to look at him. He was right. It was a lot to take in suddenly. Surely Noah wouldn't quit the band though. It wouldn't be easy but he could still travel. Though Rachel knew that if she was Quinn she would want Finn with her. Quinn was lucky that she had a job that would allow her to be a mom. For Rachel it would mean quitting the show or taking a long absence, and God forbid her understudy would take her role. Rachel pushed the thought quickly out of her mind. She definitely wasn't ready to deal with all of that, no matter what stirred in her watching Noah and Quinn fuss over the impending birth of their child.

She leaned back against Finn's chest, watching all of her friends. She really was lucky. She had the man of her dreams, the best friends she could ever ask for, and the perfect job. There was nothing more she could ask for in her life right now.

"Well I'm planning the shower. It's going to be amazing." Kurt was flailing his arms all around the table as he talked about his ideas for the shower. Quinn's face was bright and cheerful as she listened. Rachel could tell she was happy and at peace about the baby. "And then we can have a stork flown in."

Noah put his hand over Kurt's mouth. "Please, someone tell me he did not just say he was going to fly in a stork?" Everyone at the table laughed as he pulled his hand away.

"I'll have you know that stork's can be flown in to New York and it's quite a sight." Kurt said offended. Blaine put his hand over Kurt's.

"I'm sure whatever you plan will be beautiful." He said adoringly. Kurt stopped talking and smiled over at his boyfriend before leaning over and kissing him gently to sounds of Ooh's and Aah's all around the table.

"When are you two going to have kids?" Noah asked and Kurt laughed. "Oh please, that poor little thing couldn't deal with me right now. I'm still in my meddling phase." Rachel giggled loudly. Kurt called this stage of his life his meddling phase because he was always meddling in everyone else's lives, making sure people were happy, planning weddings and births, and keeping himself busy. He told her that the day that he found the perfect theme and color scheme was the day he would settle down himself. Blaine had asked him to marry him a year previously but Kurt stopped him mid sentence, asking him to hold his thoughts until he could comprehend the words. Everyone was still waiting for that day to come, and Blaine seemed content to wait.

"Besides, I figured the next stork would belong to our love birds anyway." Kurt said and Rachel laughed before she realized that everyone was looking at her and Finn with bemused smiles on their faces.

"Who? Us?" Rachel exclaimed.

Finn let out a loud booming laugh. "I'm pretty sure our stork has Hudson genes and got lost trying to find us." Finn joked.

Everyone laughed as Finn squeezed Rachel's hand. "Don't look at me." She said to all of the prying eyes. "There's no way I'm letting someone take my spot on the stage." Rachel shook her head and smiled up at Finn. "Besides what would your screaming throngs of fans be without this hot and sexy drummer?" She reached up and pinched Finn's cheeks as he pulled away from her pretending to be annoyed.

"The ladies come for me, Rachel." Sam said with a snort.

"You wish." Finn teased as he tossed his napkin toward the blonde.

"You're not going to quit are you?" Kyle asked from the other side of the table as he looked at Noah and the table got silent.

"Yes." "Of course not." Quinn and Noah both answered simultaneously and then turned toward the other. "Of course you're going to quit." Quinn said louder than she seemed to intend.

"Why would I quit just because you're having our baby? I still have a job to do and this is it." Noah announced, looking around the table for support.

"You don't just expect me to sit at home and wait for you to show up and be a father, do you? I'm not doing this on my own!" She said loudly.

Rachel felt Finn lean toward her. "I told you I didn't envy them."

Noah stood up and grabbed Quinn by the arm. "If you'll excuse us, we apparently still have some things to talk about." They stepped away from the table and Noah looked back. "No one is quitting the band." He said firmly before Quinn dragged him toward the exit and everyone at the table stared down at their plates.


	8. Chapter 8

**Where Dreams Take You**

**Chapter 8**

**Finn POV**

Babies. Tiny, adorable, sometimes smells like old men, babies. It was all Finn had heard about since the girls and Kurt went back home. One minute Puck was excited and telling everyone they knew that Quinn was having a baby, the next minute he was on the phone fighting with Quinn about what they were going to do. If Finn didn't hear about another baby for the rest of his life it would be too soon. Finn groaned and rolled over as Puck was talking on the bed on the other side of the room. "And then she said I'm going to miss her first steps, her first word…why can't she understand that guilt does nothing for me?" Finn made a grunt of agreement and he felt something hit him on the back of his head.

He lifted his head and looked toward him. "What the fuck, man?"

"You aren't even listening to me."

Finn sat up on the bed. "Look, it's all you've talked about for a week. A WEEK! What do you want to do? Grow a pair and do it." Finn dropped back on the bed and sunk down into his pillow.

"It's not that easy. You just wait, one day you're gonna have to deal with something like this and you won't have the easy answer."

"No way. Rachel and I aren't getting into a mess like that. No babies, no way." He heard Puck start laughing loudly and he sat up again. "What the fuck dude, I'm serious. Maybe you're ready for that shit, but you have a kid already. I can't raise a kid. I'm still a kid myself. I'm on the road 24/7. I have a life, Rachel has a life. I'm not ready for that to stop because I think the world needs another tall drummer with mildly good hair."

"You're an ass." Puck grunted and rolled over on his side after shutting off the lights.

"Whatever, just seeing it as it is." Finn closed his eyes, drifting off to the sound of Sam playing the bass in the other room.

"_Dadda." Finn turned, his breathing heavy as he hid beside the wall, peeking his head around the corner. He pulled back quickly as the small bundle on the floor made eye contact with him. "Shit." Finn started to walk down the other side of the hall. "Dadda." Finn looked over his shoulder. The small child was walking now, almost appearing to break into a run as Finn's feet sped up. Fuck. He spotted the metal door before he got to it, his legs caving in below him as he tripped forward, his head hitting against the door frame. He looked back. The child looked even bigger, its eyes staring into his. "DADDY!" It growled the voice low and vibrating around him. Finn pushed through the door, climbing the stairs as fast as he could. The door at the top was locked. His heart was pounding. "Daddy….I made poopoo!" The voice sang below him and he peered down between the railings to see the small hand on the railing coming closer with each step. Finn turned back to the door, stepping back and kicking with everything he had as the door sprung open and light flooded into the dark stairwell. _

_He ran forward, hearing screaming all around him. "Finn, Finn! Please take a picture with me." Finn looked to his right, there were girls everywhere, screaming, holding pens to his face, cameras flashing all around him. He felt like his chest was going to explode. "Finn….LOVE ME!" He saw her step forward. April! She was holding her arms out, blood on her hands. "Get away from me!" He yelled as he stepped backwards, trying to get away from her. He felt the tug on his pants and looked down. "Daddy…change my fucking diaper!" The child's voice was demonic, its eyes glowing red. "FUCK!" He bent down, grabbing the….thing…and tossing it back toward the stair case, turning back toward the fans approaching. "We love you Finn. You're ours, ours, ours…." The voices were echoing in his head as he backed away, the baby approaching him again, crawling with a limp as it fell over each time it moved forward. His legs hit something and he looked back. The ledge was behind him. He turned back as he was being surrounded, voices blurring and pounding in his head. He stepped up on the ledge, looking over the edge, his vision suddenly unfocused. "Stay back. Stay away from me." He yelled with his arms outstretched. _

"_Finn, give in. You belong to us. We are you." April reached out for him and he closed his eyes as he leaned backward, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he felt himself falling, falling, his arms reaching back for the building. And he knew he was going to die._

_THUD_

Finn's eyes flew open, darkness surrounding him. His chest was pounding, his heart beating so loud he was sure anyone near him could hear it. He reached up and felt the beads of sweat pouring off of his forehead. He was sitting on the floor in his hotel room. It was a dream. A really fucked up dream, he thought. He gripped his sheets that were wrapped around his body, tangled around his legs and he tried to stand up, pulling himself up on the bed. What the fuck was that? He tossed the sheet to the bed and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower and looking up in the mirror. He was pale, like he'd seen a ghost…or a demonic baby, he thought. He looked down at his watch; it was the middle of the night. Rach would be sleeping. Fuck.

He climbed in the shower, hoping that the water would wash away whatever was left over from his sweat filled nightmare. He closed his eyes letting the pounding of the water hit his back, bringing his face up and feeling the water against his cheeks. He couldn't shake the feeling that the dream had given him.

He turned off the water, the small stream of water slowing to a trickle as the water droplets spilled down the shower wall. He wrapped himself in a towel and sat down on the toilet, dropping his head into his hands. He needed to get a grip.

He looked over at his hygiene bag and dug through to the bottom to where he had put his phone before bed, clicking through the contacts until he found his wife's face. She'd understand. He clicked the button and he heard ringing on the other end.

"_Finn what's wrong."_ Her voice was groggy but panicked.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Sorry for waking you." He said softly.

"_Oh. No it's fine. Are you sure you're fine?"_ There was a pause. _"Finn it's 3 in the morning. What's wrong?"_ Her voice was full of concern.

"I had a dream…or well it wasn't a good dream." He said slowly. "I just couldn't shake it; I needed to hear your voice."

She was quiet on the other end, and he almost wondered if she went back to sleep_. "Baby, you're sure that's all it is? Do you want to talk about your dream?"_

Finn responded quickly. "No, I'd rather forget it; I just needed to hear you."

She made a soft sound on the other end. _"Well I don't mind hearing your voice either."_ She cooed and he was instantly soothed, the thoughts of the dream gone from his body.

"I miss you. More than ever." He hated being away from Rachel, but seeing her last week almost made the hole in his heart grow even wider if that was possible. Holding her even for a brief moment made all of his feelings real again. He had been able to block the longing, the needing of her, but having her again, feeling her body, it made everything fresh again.

"_I miss you too baby."_ Her voice was hoarse, deep.

"You sound sexy when you first wake up." He felt something in his stomach react to her voice. Something she had a way of doing without even trying.

"_Mmm…I miss you waking me up…in that special Finn Hudson way."_ She said in the sexiest voice he had heard and this time the reaction was more south of his stomach.

"Oh yeah…I miss the way your fingers would instinctively grip my hair the moment you started to wake up." His hands were already moving under the towel, his cock hardening with each sound of her voice.

"_Uh huh…because I needed more."_ He could just imagine her in bed right now as he closed his eyes, his hand on his shaft, slowly dragging it up and down his length. He groaned and he heard her soft squeak on the other end.

"Whatcha doin'?" He teased.

"_Exactly what you think I'm doing."_ She said immediately. God he loved his wife.

"Tell me." His tone was firm, demanding.

"_Well right now my fingers are exactly where I want your dick."_ Just hearing her say the word 'dick' caused his own to jerk in his hand. The picture of his wife, sprawled out on their bed with her fingers buried inside of her was all the image he needed as his hand sped up his motions.

"God I want to bury myself inside of you."

"_Yes Finn."_ She said breathily. _"Oh God."_

He knew Rach could get herself off quickly and he was close as well as he listened to her moaning in his ear. "God Rach…I want to hear you cum baby."

Her breathing was rushed; her voice distant as she groaned and he knew she had dropped the phone. And then he heard the soft scream and his name over and over again and he shot into his hand, his legs tensing as he grunted into the phone, trying to keep himself quiet so he didn't have to listen to Puck tell everyone how he heard him jacking off in the bathroom again.

When his breathing returned to normal, he wiped himself off with the toilet paper beside him. "Hi." He said in almost a whisper.

"_You should wake me up at 3am more often."_ She giggled.

"Anything for you." He joked. "Thank you." He offered seriously.

"_Do you feel better now?" _

"You have no idea."

She sighed. _"I'm happy I can still be there for you even when I'm not."_ Her voice was cheerful but he could hear the sadness behind it.

"I know baby." He paused, not wanting to deal with sadness right now. "Hey, I never asked how your trip home went."

She was quiet for a minute. _"Um…yeah it was fine."_ He didn't know what it was but suddenly she sounded different.

"You sure?" he questioned.

She laughed lightly_, "Of course I'm sure, or I wouldn't have said it was fine, silly."_

Fin wasn't sure what was off, but there was something in her tone, but she didn't seem like sharing and he didn't want to push her. The phone call had made him feel better and he didn't get to talk to her often, there was no reason to ruin the moment. "Alright. Well I'm glad it was a safe trip and there were no surprises."

"_Yup no surprises at all."_ She said with a deep sigh. "_But how are you doing? Besides waking up horny at 3am."_

"Hey, I didn't wake up horny, you caused that." He joked. "You have that effect on me. I think I could be getting a root canal and hear your voice and still get horny."

She laughed loudly and it filled his heart with joy. Her laugh could cure cancer, he was sure of it. _"You're exaggerating but I love you for that."_ She yawned and Finn pulled his phone back to look at the time.

"Hey you've gotta be up in 2 hours. I'll let you go back to sleep."

She whined softly. _"Boo. I know you're right but right now I really hate that you're right."_

"You always hate when I'm right." He teased.

"_That's not true. I'm pretty happy you were right about us all those years ago." _

He smiled and nodded even though he knew she couldn't see him. "You're the best thing I've ever been right about."

"_Awwww, see that's why I fell in love with you. You know all the right things to say to a woman."_ She giggled.

"Well don't tell that to everyone, it's our little secret."

"_Good because I don't like to share that side of you." _She yawned again. "_Ok baby, go back to bed, you rock stars need sleep too. I love you, Finn."_

Finn smiled. "I love you too baby, night."

The line went dead and he sat there staring at her picture. He really did have the best wife in the world. He stood up, dragging a pair of boxers up his body and quietly opening the bathroom door. He slipped into bed, hoping not to wake Puck. He wasn't in the mood to explain himself. When Puck rolled back toward the window, Finn grinned to himself and lay back on his pillow, his arms crossed above his head. He stared up at the ceiling until his eyes got heavy. He closed them, hopeful that this time his beautiful wife's face would follow him into his dreams.


End file.
